


The Drive Home

by ZeusKiller13



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusKiller13/pseuds/ZeusKiller13
Summary: A brief flashback on the ride home from the cliff





	

Clay was sound asleep against the cold window of Tony’s car as they drove home. The night was running late, and the sun had long set. Tony gave a long glance at Clay as he shifted slightly in his sleep, except now his head was facing him. It was nice to actually see him somewhat at peace; ever since he started listening to Hannah’s tapes, Clay was always tensed up. Tony was with him when he listened to his tape, he knew that Clay would need a friend to help get through that.  
As the drive continues Tony’s mind wonders to the day after Jeff died. Clay needed him then too. It was clear that Clay was the type of person who bottled everything up and never let anyone in, except Tony. That was a rough day for his friend.  
  
“He’s gone...” Clay said sitting on his bed. Tony wasn’t really sure what to do, he just stood there looking at his friend breaking apart. Not knowing what would help, Tony sat next to him. “He’s never coming back. He was my best friend...” Clay continued with his voice breaking.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Clay, you’re gonna get through this.” Tony said putting his arm around him.  
“How?” Clay asked looking at Tony, his eyes were so desperate and broken that even Tony didn’t know how to respond. The only thing he could do was wrap his arms around the boy in front of him.  
  
Coming back to the present Tony pulled up to Clay’s house and gently woke him up. Clay awoke with a start and glanced around quickly before realizing where he was. Slowly he got out of the car without a word, Tony didn’t say anything either until he saw Clay turn around.  
“Tony, I dont-um...” Clay stuttered, Tony turned the key and got out of the car and walked up to Clay.  
“Of course I’ll stay.”


End file.
